Hetalia Kindergarten
by Mistress Mischeif
Summary: Mathieu Williams-Bonnefoy is the new student at Gakuen Hetalia Kindergarten. He's scared he won't make friends, thinking he'll just probably be invisible. But what he doesn't know, is that he's wrong. Roderich is never one to go up and make friends. But Mathieu's an exception. Main pairing: FrHun Mentions of FrUK & PrusHun Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

Francis smiled down at his 5-year-old son. "Are you ready, Mathieu?"

The small boy looked up at his father. He had golden hair that fell in wavy locks he inherited from Francis, light violet eyes, and smooth, pale skin. He was clutching a stuffed polar bear to his chest. "Papa… I'm a little nervous…"

"**Mon fils**, you'll be okay," Francis reassured. "You'll make friends."

The young boy looked uneasy, yet nodded. "Alright, Papa."

Francis smiled.

**Oo**

Francis knocked on the door of Mathieu's classroom.

A woman with long light brown locks flowing down her back opened the door. She had green eyes and wore a blue skirt and a white blouse and she wore black flats.

"Hello, I'm Miss Héderváry, but the class calls me Elizabeta." She smiled. "You must be the new child, Mathieu Bonnefoy, yes?"

Mathieu hid behind Francis.

"Yes," Francis answered. "Say hello, **Mon petite **Mathieu."

Mathieu looked up, then at his teacher. "**B**-**bonjour**, **Mlle Héderváry**."

Elizabeta clapped her hands together. "Aw," she cooed. "You're adorable, Mathieu~"

Mathieu blushed.

"Mon fils, I hope you have a wonderful day," Francis said. He hugged his son, then walked down the hall.

Elizabeta took Mathieu's hand and led him into the classroom and stood in front of the other kids.

"Class, this is Mathieu Bonnefoy. He is our new student, so be polite. Say hello, Mathieu."

Mathieu clutched his stuffed bear closer. "B-bonjour…"

"Hello and good morning, Mathieu," the class said together.

Elizabeta smiled. "Mathieu, you will be sitting in the second row next to Alfred Kirkland and Kiku Honda. Alfred is the American blond with blue eyes and Kiku is the Japanese brunette with brown eyes."

Mathieu shyly went to his assigned seat.

The blond leaned over. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the Hero of this class," he whispered. "You don't have to worry about being of a different nationality. I'm American, Kiku's Japanese; we've got an Austrian, our teacher's Hungarian, two Korean twins, and a lot of others."

Mathieu looked at the dark haired boy next to him.

The brunette held out his hand. "Konnichiha, I'm Kiku Honda. It's very nice to meet you."

Mathieu shook Kiku's hand. "I'm Mathieu Williams-Bonnefoy; I'm part Canadian, part French."

At snack break, Mathieu sat on a swing, watching the other kids play Freeze Tag.

"Should I join them, Kumakichi?" he asked, looking at his stuffed polar bear.

Elizabeta sat on a swing next to him. "Mathieu, aren't you going to play with the other kids?"

"I want to… but I'm scared, Mlle Elizabeta," the blond said. "I've never played with other kids before… my only friends growing up were Papa and Kuma…kaji…"

"Kumakaji?" Elizabeta asked.

"My polar bear. I never remember his name."

"Oh, that's too bad," Elizabeta said. "Oh! I know!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small chain and a tag. "You can write his name on here when you remember what it is, then put this chain around his neck so you never forget!"

Mathieu looked amazed. "Mlle Elizabeta, that's a wonderful idea!"

Elizabeta smiled and attached the tag onto the chain and hung it around the polar bear's neck.

Mathieu smiled. "Do you have a marker?"

Elizabeta smiled and pulled out a pen. "What's his name"

"Kumajiro!" Mathieu answered happily. "K-U-M-A-J-I-R-O."

Elizabeta wrote it down, then put the chain back around Kumajiro's neck.

A boy wearing a formal blue outfit walked over. He had brown hair, brown/violet eyes, and a curl at the top of his head.

"You're Mathieu, yes?" he asked in a Austrian accent.

Mathieu nodded.

The boy held out a hand. "I'm Roderich Héderváry."

Mathieu took Roderich's hand.

"Do you want to play us?" the Austrian asked.

Mathieu nodded slowly. He looked at Elizabeta. "Will you hold Kuma?"

Elizabeta nodded, and Mathieu handed his stuffed bear to his teacher. Roderich then pulled Mathieu over to the other kids.

Elizabeta smiled. "Mathieu already has friends on his first day. Isn't that nice, Kumajiro?"

The bear stayed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Mathieu smiled, holding Kumajiro, as he waited for Francis to drive over to his school.

"Hey, Mattie!"

Mathieu looked back and saw Alfred waving.

"I want ya to meet my dad!" Alfred yelled.

A tall man with blond hair and green eyes was holding Alfred's hand, obviously the dad Alfred was talking about.

Mathieu ran over and bowed. "Hello, sir."

The man nodded. "I'm Arthur," he said in a British accent.

"Mathieu~"

Mathieu turned and saw his father walk up.

"Bonjour, Papa~" the Canadian greeted.

"Hello, Francis," Arthur said coldly, picking up Alfred, and glaring daggers at Francis.

"Bonjour, Arthur," Francis growled out, picking up Mathieu, and returning the glare.

"So, Frog, how have you been?" Arthur asked. "I see Matthew is doing okay."

"It's _Mathieu_, Arthur," Francis corrected. "And I have been okay. I see Alfred is well."

"Papa, you know Alfie's dad?" Mathieu asked.

"Yes," Francis said. "Unfortunately, we are not on the best terms anymore."

Alfred looked at Arthur.

"Alfred, we must be getting home," the Brit said. He turned and walked away.

Francis turned and walked the opposite way with Mathieu.

Oo

"Papa… it seems like you hate Alfred's dad. Why?" Mathieu asked.

Francis sighed. "Because he's the reason your mother left," he lied. "We've been friends since middle school, I was spending too much time with him around the time you were born, and your mother accused me of cheating on her and thought that was how Arthur had Alfred, but Alfred's mother died shortly after his birth. Then, your mother left, heading off to who-knows-where. When we signed the divorce, I got to keep you, which upset your mother very much."

Mathieu was on the verge of tears. "S-so because-se of A-Alfie's d-dad, M-Mama l-le-left?" he sobbed.

Francis picked up his son and held him close. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." He felt awful for lying to his own flesh and blood.

The real story why Mathieu never knew his mother was because Francis and Arthur were a couple. Mathieu, originally Matthew, and Alfred were twins.

After an argument where the morning after Arthur had gotten drunk for the umpteenth time, Francis called off the marriage.

Francis sighed as he remembered the morning of the fight.

**FLASHBACK**

Francis stood in the doorway, a disapproving look on his face, as Arthur stumbled in.

"Arthur, where have you been?" he asked.

Arthur ignored him and walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer door open and pulling out an ice pack. He placed it on his head and closed the door.

Francis walked in, arms crossed and an upset look on his face. "Were you drinking again?"

"And if I was?" Arthur asked.

"You had Alfred and Mathieu worried sick!"

"Francis, I told you, I prefer you announce his name as _Matthew_, not some annoying French pronunciation," Arthur said groggily. "It's hard for me to pronounce."

"We agreed you got to name the first child, spelling and pronunciation, and I got to do the same to our second child! You named Alfred, I named Mathieu!" Francis protested.

Arthur sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Francis."

"Arthur," Francis started. "Please just don't go out drinking again."

"I had a bloody bad day at work yesterday!" Arthur spat. "I have to work with a man who is probably intended on _raping _me!"

Francis's eyes widened. "What? So that's the only reason you went out drinking! You could've just come home and talk to me about it! We wouldn't be arguing!"

"Well, maybe I just need a drink every once in a while," Arthur snapped.

"You were out drinking _two days ago_!"

"_I was not_!"

"Before we got married, you promised no more lying!"

"I'm not the liar, you git!"

"I am not a git!"

"Yes you are!"

Francis sighed. "Arthur, I am not so sure if this marriage will work anymore."

Arthur froze, the ice pack slipping from his grasp. "What?"

"You lie to me, you go drinking when I ask you not to, and have you ever spent time with Mathieu and Alfred? You're always out with friends or working overtime and I sometimes think that those are excuses not to be near me," Francis said. "I think we'll have to divorce. I'll keep Mathieu, and you keep Alfred. Sound fair?"

"B-but… Francis…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but if we keep this marriage up, we'll eventually hate each other for good. I'm sorry, truly, I am." Francis smiled sadly. "I'll let you keep the house. I'll go pack mine and Mathieu's things." He walked upstairs.

A few minutes later, Francis stood outside of the door, holding a sleeping Mathieu, who was only two and wouldn't remember this night.

Arthur stood inside of the door, Alfred by his side, who was three, and would remember this night.

The once-couple had agreed that when Alfred asked what happened, he would be told the truth, and when Mathieu asked, he would not be told the truth.

"I hate you for this, you frog," Arthur said coldly.

Francis looked down sadly. "I know." He put Mathieu in the backseat then got into the driver's seat.

"Mattie!" Alfred cried.

"Alfred, please keep your voice down," Arthur said quietly.

"D-Dad," Alfred sniffed. "W-where's Papa taking Mattie? When will they be back?"

"That's another story for another time," Arthur said as he walked inside with Alfred. He closed the front door.

Arthur walked right past his cellphone, which blinked with a text message. He ignored it, and never checked his phone ever again.

It was one last text from Francis.

_I'm sorry. I love you. Don't forget me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crapola, thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Special thanks to iivolgenchen, moonlightgaia123, lifisgood4u, MattieMicBrownWilliams, southparkyaoifan, Blaysers, Tinyleaf, Vulcanblood, and IbloodyloveRonWeasely. You guys all rock! Thanks so much for the support! ****Delay reason: School just started last week. -.-"**

** Again, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy~**

**Edit: Sorry to the reviewer who got confused! I changed it!**

Oo

Mathieu tuned out Elizabeta during class, thinking about what happened to his mother.

Mama… he thought. Can't you see Papa didn't cheat on you and that he and Arthur were friends? Just friends.

The bell rang to signal lunch break.

Mathieu stood up from his seat and was halfway out the door when Elizabeta called his name. Mathieu turned and walked over to her desk.

"Mathieu, are you okay?" his teacher asked. "You seemed distant."

Mathieu nodded, his gaze down.

Elizabeta sighed and stood up, kneeling down to Mathieu's height. "Francis told me what happened last night. I'm sorry…" She held the younger boy close.

Mathieu sobbed into Elizabeta's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Elizabeta whispered. She pulled back and looked at Mathieu. "Hey, hey, Mattie, guess what?"

Mathieu sniffed and looked up. "What?"

"Roderich invited you over for a sleepover tonight at our place," Elizabeta smiled.

"R-Roddy's your son?" Mathieu asked.

Elizabeta nodded. "Francis is okay with it, if you want to."

Mathieu nodded.

"Good. Go tell Roderich. He'll be happy about that."

Mathieu ran outside, holding Kumajiro close.

**Oo**

Mathieu and Roderich sat on the playground swings, slowly rocking back and forth.

"I know what it's like," Roderich said.

"What?"

"Having one parent. My stupid father left last year. He didn't even care if I was alright or okay with it. He doesn't even write to me. I don't even know if he's alive."

"I'm sorry…" Mathieu said.

"It's quite alright, really," Roderich said. "I'm glad he left. Now he can go be a player somewhere else so Mom won't hit him with a frying pan _again_."

"Mlle Elizabeta does that?" Mathieu asked.

"Yeah, she told me she has hit every guy she's dated at least thrice with her pan. For what, I don't know."

Mathieu laughed.

**Oo**

"Just remember, have fun, and call me if you need anything, okay?" Francis smiled as he walked Mathieu up to the door of the house where Elizabeta and Roderich lived in.

The house was a two story, painted a rich, sky blue, with a pristine white door and a gold doorknob.

Francis rang the doorbell, smiling at his son.

Roderich opened the door, then smiled brightly. "Mom!" he called over his shoulder. "Mattie and his dad are here!"

Elizabeta entered the room, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "Oh, hello." She smiled. "So glad you could come over." She looked at her watch. "Francis, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I have some paperwork to finish," Francis said. He checked his watch. "Actually, I'd love to stay. It's not due until next Friday, anyway."

Elizabeta clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! We're having **Jókai Bableves**." She turned to the two boys. "Roderich, why don't you go help Mathieu take his things to his room?"

Roderich nodded, then grabbed Mathieu's sleeping bag and the French-Canadian's hand and ran upstairs.

Francis let out a small laugh. A _true _laugh. It was small, but it was a real laugh, nonetheless. Somehow, he felt really comfortable with Elizabeta around. Like he could show his true colors.

"Come sit down, Francis," Elizabeta said, walking to the kitchen. "I'm almost done with dinner."

Francis follow, smiling happily, forgetting all his worries.

And he felt warmth flood his body.

**Oo**

"Roderich! Mathieu! Dinner's ready! Get washed up!" Elizabeta called. She turned back to Francis. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Non merci, Elizabeta, I'm fine."

"At least some water, Francis, you look dehydrated! Honestly!"

Francis smiled, sighing. "Alright."

**Oo**

"Thank you so much for letting Mathieu stay over, Francis," Elizabeta said, waving. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Papa! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mathieu called.

Francis waved back and sat in the driver's seat, starting the ignition and drove off.

Elizabeta was so nice and sweet, he thought. Maybe we can meet for coffee sometime. He smiled. That'd be nice.

Once he got home, he saw a text message blink on his iPhone. He clicked on it and read it.

_Francis, I just checked my phone since the divorce, and I'm sorry. :) can I have another chance, love? –Arthur_

_ Sent at 7:45 PM_

Francis's eyes widened, horrified. He didn't check her phone until just a few minutes ago since the divorce!? That was two or three years ago!

_Not right now. I'm still not sure if I can trust you, _he typed. _Maybe. _He clicked SEND.

_It's alright, love, _Arthur texted back. _I'll wait. Please don't forget about me, okay?_

_ Sent at 7:57 PM_

_ I can't really forget you, seeing that you made me very untrustworthy of women. But I highly doubt that we can get back together. I think I might've found another._

Francis clicked SEND.

_YOU WHORE! _Arthur replied. _YOU GODDAMN WHORE! ARE YOU DRUNK?! DAFT?!_

_ Sent at 8:09 PM_

_ No, I am not! This is one of the reasons I divorced you! You called me names, lie to me, and accuse me of things I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T DO. IF ANYONE IS THE WHORE, IT'S YOU. YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED YOUR PHONE IN ABOUT TWO TO THREE YEARS, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU!? NO. I'M DONE WITH YOU._

SEND.

_I AM NOT A WHORE! IT'S BEEN HARD RAISING A CHILD ON MY OWN. I BET YOU HAVE A FUCKING LOVER EVERY NIGHT TO HELP YOU TAKE CARE OF MATTHEW!_

_ Sent at 8:24 PM_

_ YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT TOUGH!? I HAD TO LIE TO MY OWN SON. HOW HARD DO YOU THINK THAT WAS?! I WAS TO BUSY RAISING __**MATHIEU **__TO EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING TOGETHER WITH SOMEONE. I THINK I'VE FOUND A NICE WOMAN WHO I CAN BE MYSELF AROUND, AND __**NOW **__YOU WANT ME BACK!?_

_ You weren't yourself when you were around me?_

_ Sent at 8:31 PM_

_ Not completely. You took too much time to judge, so I didn't want you to judge me. Just forget about me. I'm going to do the same for you. I'm deleting you from my life. Good-bye._

**A/N: holy crap. I'm done. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAY! I'LL SEND ALL OF MY REVIEWERS DIGITAL OREOS FOR FUELING ME TO KEEP GOING! This chapter was hard to write. Phew, glad it's over. **

**ANGST. SO. MUCH. ANGST. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I FUCKING LOVE ANGST!**

**2P!Arthur: Can I send the reviewers my cupcakes? **

**Sorrow Pen: as long as they aren't poisoned. I need my reviewers, Artie!**

**2P!Arthur: Okay ^^**

**Sorrow Pen: Alright, well, that wraps up everything. Thank you sooo much! Good-bye!**


End file.
